


Point of No Return

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon finally makes a decision about Kaylee.





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second LJ FF_Friday challenge. Topic: First kiss. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 1, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon lets the sound of her bright voice roll over him. He just sits there, listening to her talk about Serenity's engines, and enjoying her company. He feels more relaxed with Kaylee than with any other person he's ever met. There's something about her open, honest face that shows everything she's thinking and feeling that just allows him to let go and be himself. 

He reaches out and places a finger against her lips, stopping her mid-word. Kaylee looks up at him, her eyes wide and questioning as he moves his hand around to cup her face. Her cheek fits his palm perfectly - he knew that it would. His hand is trembling. This is it, the point of no return. He can stop, get up and walk away - _run away_ a voice in the back of his head mocks - or he can follow-through on something he's wanted to do for months. 

Between one heart beat and the next, the decision is made. Her lips are soft and sweet and warm against his. Simon wants this moment to last forever. He breaks the kiss and tries to pull away, but Kaylee has wrapped her hands tightly in his vest. 

"Where do you think you're going, doctor.? We've got a lot of lost time to make up for." She asks in a low, sexy voice that sends chills down his spine, as she pulls him down into a long, wet kiss that leaves him breathless and shaking. 

He could love this girl. He could destroy this girl. Simon will allow himself the first, but will fight all the powers of the 'verse to prevent the second. 


End file.
